Palaks Industry
by Mechanic
Summary: A yautja ship crashes on Earth and is scouted by humans who have connections to a large Industry, Palaks. A slavery compound that sells variety of aliens, usually young ones. On the ship was a young pup and now lives serving the Palaks Industry owner.
1. Palaks Industries

**Prologue.**

* * *

_---------  
November 13th.  
1887.  
---------_

Smoke and fire raised high into the night sky, the ships and bodies of outlanders lay motionless in the wooded area.

Only one awakened. A female figure with green luminescent scars all over it, the blood of hers and of others had stained her torn clothes.  
She was more civilian then the others.  
She struggled to stand as she saw lights moving up ahead, her arms pounding in pain whilst she lifted two smaller ones of her kind, she ran through the woods.  
Attempting to escape the lights she crossed a river where a tree had fallen over it.

Exhausted and in pain the female leaped through the fallen trees and through the bushes.

Until a stop came, upon exiting the forest, a cliff appeared, a large body of water separated them from their only survival. Another island across the water where she could make out her own species fighting someone else.

The female looked behind her to see in the distance, barely noticeable, lights appeared and the vicious barking of their dogs.

She looked around for something to hide behind, or some means of escape.

All she could see was the cliff and the nearing lights that surely intended on hurting her or worse, her children.

She looked down where the water crashed against the rock side.  
Trapped, like an animal.

Turning around the shaded figures appeared, their dogs barking non-stop and their lights shining in her eyes, blinding her.

"Kill it" A dark voice said as the men with the guns stepped closer.

With a roar the female attempted to frighten them, but only succeeded in making more come.

She stepped back, worried for the young ones in her arms she completely had forgotten the cliff edge.  
"Whoa, stop there" One of the figures that approached her said calmly.

The rocks cracked, an echoed sound down the cliff wall as the rocks the female stood on collapsed beneath her feet.

One pup fell from her weakened and cut arm and landed safely onto the ground.

The other one, however was in the mothers good arm, and fell with her.

The men aimed their weapons at the pup who stared at them ignorant of the dangers. "Hold it" One said walking slowly up to the pup. "Take it to Palaks, sell it, we can get some good money off this little guy" The slightly visible face grinned as it stepped back.

The rough hands grabbed the pup who just stared at the sights around her.

_---------  
May, 2nd.  
1983.  
---------_

Awakened in shock the once young pup, was now older, but not quite bigger.

Tall the pup now was but strong, it was not, fast and swift was it's strong suits.

"Good to see you awake" A female voice came from the intercom.  
Other ones of this pup's species were ignoring the female voice.  
Unlike the pup, they were tall, strong and older. Each one had tried to escape countless times since the disaster back in 1887, but never have given up on leaving the cursed cell they were locked in.

Most of the strong males had given themselves something better to do.

The one who had been stuck in the cell since the youngest of ages was the weakest and was suffering from starvation, dehydration and the occasional illness that swept through.

Without proper protection, clothes or means of comfort this young one would almost absolutely die suffering.

Each of the males in the large cell were extremely protective of the pup. All of them had tried to protect the pup no matter what.  
They all knew that a weak one was the one they would normally push around and eventually would kill them in the ring where they battle to see who is most worthy of a hunt, but they understood that this one had no chance of ever growing up to be strong and brave as they are, all the pup knew was slavery and the torture that the other species caused.

With only one blanket in the entire cell they'd give it to the pup, but at times the pup refused and insisted another one used it, a male or a few males would comfort the pup by sleeping around the pup, or allowing it to sleep on their stomachs, they all tried their best to keep the pup warm and comfortable until the species came and took the pup away.  
The species that enslaved them would only take the pup and never the other males, they were too harsh and violent.

The female who attended to the species in the cell studied closely how they defended the young, starving and injured one.

Always using science to decide their actions, but never did the female once think that this was just caring and love for one another.

This pup was a slave to the newest leader to Palaks Industries. The industry is one of the top family sellers for home supplies and real estate, but all that money is used to buy the hidden species that sometimes used Earth as hunting grounds.

Palaks had been buying the species and enslaving them for science and their own twisted pleasure for years, since 1810.

Everyday the pup would come to the owner of Palaks and serve him, feeding him, watering him and would entertain him with dances and music.

Her body was starved to help resemble a beautiful woman's body, and barely fed enough to keep the pup alive and to give it slight fullness.  
The Palaks owner was deviant in many ways, since this pup was captured.

The males had fought to keep the pup inside and had even given it their food rations, but it never succeeded in keeping the pup healthy.

Soon when the pups first owner had died it was quickly sold into Palaks and rejoined with the clan the pup was from.  
When rejoined all the males were saddened by the appearance and the scars the pup had collected.

Soon, the new Palaks owner would be replaced with a younger more... creativeness. As Palaks current owner was when he was hired for the throne.  
The newest owner would own the pup and would have the pleasure of renaming the pup and then would brake the pup in again.

The ones in the cells reacted badly and to an extreme rate, violently to the first time this pup was tortured in their sights.  
The males were planned to be sold off, but they could not even approach them without loss of the other species lives, they could not get near them, in the cell with them so they could not brake them in, since the pup arrived.

Two of their strongest males would hold the pup close and steady, when it came time to have fun, every now and then they'd try and teach the pup a thing or two about battle, sometimes they'd fight each other since the cell is so large and it allows freedom to walk.

Even if the pup knew how to fight and knew all the styles, it still could not go up against a foe, it could knock the pup down with a flick of it's wrist the poor thing was so weak.

The males pretended like the pup was beating them when fighting, but it was all pretend and the pup knew that.  
Although the pup could not fight, and due to the strain on her body and bones may never be strong or brave as the other were, the pup still could run fast, move so quickly that eventually the pup could do damage.

In battle though, the pup was batter used for distractions or a covert mission, example; when a sacred item has been stolen, the pup would be ideal for getting it back quickly and without anyone but the pup's allies knowing it.

This pup, the young female and daughter of the disappeared female was currently named Thea. Named after the greek false goddess who was mother of Helios and Selene and Eos in ancient mythology.

This young female was of yautja race and she was yet to learn the true honor of a hunter, which comes naturally to most.

* * *

_---------  
November 13th.  
1989.  
---------_

"Happy Birthday, Thea" The current owner of Thea said opening a bottle of champagne.  
Thea only smiled, although she was a slave she was also a trophy, the Palaks industry saw Thea as their highest accomplishment.  
Obedient, quiet, works hard and never, ever fights back.

"It was on this day my grandfather found you and brought you to us, you've been such a help" The newest owner of Palaks said, his father owned the Palaks industries, and newest owner of Thea's.  
"Well, what do you have to say?" He asked, Thea smiled. "Thank you, Master" She said bowing her head.  
"She is quite the woman, ain't she?" He grinned smugly to his employees and assistants.

Every year, on this date, her master would hold her birthday to where all the employees and such were invited to celebrate the great Thea, the one who kicked off all the slavery plans, where the rich who wanted slaves got slaves, whatever they wanted them for. It did not matter.

Thea's new temporary master is Richard Palaks.  
Now, he appreciated Thea's hard work, if it gets him money like it has been, but no matter what he is selling her for a very high price and finally someone is willing to pay it.

This weekend, on a Saturday night, Thea's being sold to an extremely wealthy business man and his three wives.  
Thea knew she was being sold, just not to whom yet, Richard could not sell her on her arriving birthday though, and getting through the males in the cell with her who knows that Richard sold her is going to be tough and it will cause a lot of pain to both sides.

"Thea, you've been a very hard working woman haven't you? Yeah, soon, this time Saturday you will be meeting someone new to be your Master and I am so pleased with you right now I think, in appreciation this feast is yours" He said, the crowd that was clapping moved out of the way.  
Thea's never seen so much food in her life that was for her and not her Master.  
"Now, don't eat to much, Thea, we need you to keep that thin figure of your's until this weekend, six days Thea, and you'll be meeting your new Master" He laughed and Thea began eating.

"Oh, and my wife made you something" Palaks said walking to Thea, putting a scarf around her neck and almost like a cape, it was long in the back and onto Thea's right side was covered in the bright red material.

"Oh!" Thea held the material in her hands, it was soft, unlike the quilt she had been issued in the cell.

"Like it?" He asked, slightly drunk. Thea nodded happily. "Very much Master, I would give my thanks to your wife if I could" She replied shyly. "Don't worry about it, I'll tell her" He pulled the scarf, which was more like a cape up and around her neck properly.  
It hung around her neck nicely, which her head down it covered up to her mandibles.  
"Ah, there's more" He said, pulling a thin extra piece of material out of the heavier red scarf, he attached it around her head, where her dreadlocks come to her head. "There" He grinned.  
"We'll make sure you look nice for your boat trip with your new owner" Sasha Marison said happily.

"Eat up, Thea, then go back to the room" Richard said leaving with the other people.

Instead of eating alone, she gathered four platers and balanced food on them, carefully making her way back to the cell and opening it she set the food down.

The males, awakened by the sudden and loud sound of thin metal hitting hard metal.  
"Thea!" The yautja called out to her. "Shh!" She turned around and fetched more, drinks and food, fruits and sweets.

Setting everything down, her and her yautja friends feasted upon the piles of food Thea brought in.

"Eat, Thea, eat" Her friend said, but Thea only nibbled on small amounts of food. "I'm fine" She replied drinking water.

Her friend, who's name was Qu'tan, watched out for her constantly. "Thea, this might be the last time you eat for a long time, you need to have more then that" He insisted. "'I am fine, Qu'tan, really" The other yautja's listened in but were too hungry to do anything.  
Qu'tan sighed, "Thea, you're starving, your too thin, you need almost all of this food to make you healthy again" He pushed his plate toward her.  
"And I'm saying that I am fine and this is all I want" She pushed it back to him.  
"I'm saying that you have been starving for years, we struggle to keep you alive everyday" He shoved it right back.  
"Well, I say I want you to eat, you to live, you have higher chances and I accept that" A cracked and broken growl came out of Thea when she pushed the plate back.  
"I refuse to let you suffer because you believe so much in the 'master' of yours" He shoved the plate toward her again, holding it there.

"I said no!" She attempted to push the plate back but he held it in place as if it was only wind pressing on the plate.

"I refuse to let you hurt youself because you slave yourself so much to serve that Ooman" He growled back, she continued to try and push the plate, but she had no strength and no muscles anywhere that would even budge the plate.

That, she was extremely sensitive about, the fact she would never be as strong and would never qualify as a true yautja.  
"Then you only succeed in hurting me more" She stood and walked to her corner with some water and a few fruits.

Qu'tan sighed. "You cannot force her to do things, Qu'tan, you know that, and she is sensitive that she is not a strong and brave hunter like us, do not pressure her with such things" Qu'tan's brother, Daku said eating.

Qu'tan only sighed and looked back to the slow eating Thea. He picked his plate up and sat next to her eating with her.

"I apologize for that Thea, I am just worried you will... well..." Qu'tan hated the thought of Thea's death as an Ooman's slave, at first he tried to deny it, then tried to ignore it and act as if it was not bothering him and finally gave into it, accepting the chances of Thea dying here was more likely then her dying elsewhere.

"... die here, Qu'tan you know I will someday, and yes I may never be like the others or see the sky, but I am happy that I know someone that is with me until the very end, Qu'tan I am thankful I am alive, even for a small amount of time, to have the honor to meet you" She put her small boney hand onto of his.  
"Thea, this is not where you belong, you know I have wished to find some way for you to leave here, and learn of what you are, not like these Oomans, you are yautja blood, you are a natural hunter" He could only enforce the subject so much.

"Maybe, maybe it's time to break that... cycle, maybe it's time for us to be... natural carpenders, artists or... or..." Qu'tan chuckled. "The day I see any yautja carve a pot is the day I will accept fate and stop cheating death so much" He continued the chuckle.

"... I like to dance..." Thea sheepishly connoted.  
"... Dance?... Dance! I have never seen a female dance like you do Thea! I thought it was because of that disturbing love you have for that Ooman slaver!" He expressed mirth.

Upon looking back to the embarressed and shy Thea who only blushed and hung her head.

"But it appears I am wrong, if you want to dance Thea, then dance" He tried to hearten Thea by putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close up to him.

"Thank you Qu'tan, but I guess you are correct... If I ever leave here no one would accept me, not only because I would prefer dancing then hunting, because I may never be tall, or strong or... or I had never fought once in my life, not even when it meant my dignity..." Qu'tan put his plate off to the side and slumped down pulling Thea to him tightly.

"If they dare not accept you, then they might as well throw me out as well, I will never in my entire life leave you alone, not again" Thea hugged Qu'tan while he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Thea?... What happens when the Oomans come back and find all this food?" He asked.  
"Same thing they always do, probably get angry with me and beat me again" She only whispered, getting herself situated on Qu'tan's torso.

"Oh..." He said lowly and both fell asleep.

* * *

**Done, done, done, done, done, done, _done_.**

_Dear Readers._

_This story of Thea and Palaks Industry is mostly a test, my first story released on FanFiction.  
I have done other stories but now one like this before so, I would appreciate NO Flames, for the time being, NO constructive critisim, as well until I have decided otherwise._

_Thank you._


	2. I swear to you, brother

* * *

Thea was, again, taken away to be punished for taking food to the others.

"We'll be changing your leaving time, since we're closing this station down and moving to new location, Thea the man who bought you will take you tonight" Richard said, Thea only panted on the floor on her knees.

"Yes, Master" Thea replied with a broken and exhausted voice. "Good, get her ready, she can't be bleeding when he gets here, makes the merchandice look bad" Richard said walking away.

The ones hired to handle yautja slaves picked Thea up and dragged her to the medical room where they would mend the wounds to a cartain extent.

As soon as they pushed her back into the cell Thea instantly ran to Qu'tan who she hugged.

"Thea! What's the matter?" He asked trying to sooth the sad Thea who held onto him.  
"Their sending me away tonight!" Qu'tan looked at her confused. "They said days from now..." He sighed. "No matter, we'll fight for you to stay, just like we always do" He held onto Thea tightly. "Not this time Qu'tan... I think this is it" Thea cried onto Qu'tan's neck where she buried her head.

"What's the trouble?" Daku approached as well as the other yautja's.  
"Their taking Thea tonight, to the Ooman that... perchased her" He growled distastefully.

Daku and the others sat near Qu'tan and Thea, most unaware of what to say about this besides the fact they know Qu'tan will, once more, try to fight the humans to keep Thea near him.  
Half of them believed he needed Thea as much as she needed him.

"Brother, shall we prepare to fight again?" Daku said sighing. "No, it would be no use, those ooman's have weapons that take us down without much fighting, we'll fall before we ever even begin" Daku put his hand on Thea's back.

"Are we to surrender, brother? Are we to give into these disgusting ooman slavers?" Daku asked with a slight disturbance.  
Qu'tan shook his head. "No"  
"Then we'll fight, maybe this time we'll win" He stated pridefully. "Listen to yourself, Daku, they do not even have to come near us to beat us with those odd weapons they have made, as I said, hurting ourselves will only hurt Thea and that will make all of this worse" He held Thea more possesively.

"Qu'tan, we may not be able to win, but at least when you look back to this in the future, you will know that you had tried to fight, instead of sitting in the cell watching those ooman's take Thea away"  
Daku's reasoning overruled Qu'tan's, in which he agreed. "When they come, we'll fight them off" He hugged Thea tighter.

Daku and the others only waited until they came to take Thea away. Granted this battle qould be quick and much harder for them, they would still try.

As soon as that door opened, one of the hunters there leaped up and roared, Qu'tan stood with Daku and Thea was behind them.

The people came in easily, using the guns set on stun to take them down, Qu'tan and Daku dodged a few shots by the gun before they reached one of the slavers, knocking him down, Qu'tan and Daku had hope... and then they were shot by a much larger and stronger human who charged up to Thea and pulled her up.

The other yautja's from the clan attacked him but he used the stun gun and pulled Thea away.

Quickly they left with Thea, and Qu'tan and Daku stood back up from a few moments of shocking pain.

"That went quicker then regular..." One yautja said, who immediently backed away from Qu'tan.  
"You are right, Ti'kul, that was much quicker then regular" Qu'tan slumped down against a wall, and all could only hope that Thea would be okay without their protection.

**Elsewhere...**

Thea was taken to the man who bought her, after all her years at Palaks Industry, someone had paid all that money to buy one simple, slim yautja female.

The man walked up and paid Richard, soon enough Thea was taken aboard the man's yhact and they left Palaks Industry, for Thea it may be forever.

"Alright, you have new work and new hours" The man smiled, his three wives were all trophy wives, he was a rather fit man, clean, sharp dressed and, if one could not tell, rich.

"Thea... I don't think I like that name too much... What should we rename you as?..." He thought for a minute, slowly walking around her, looking up and down her entire body.  
"Nice body, your clean, very obeidant... I might as well name you after my first wife... or was it my first dog?" With a shallow laugh he continued.

"How about... Miranda?... That's good, Miranda" He patted her shoulder and eventually started rubbing her arm.  
"What a fine figure you have, Miranda, let's get you situated for tonight"

The other slaves walked forward but the man protested.  
"No, no, no, I'll take care of her" The man said and gently pulled her down into the ships lower rooms.

"Ah, yes, I'm Jack Arics, call me Jack" He said as they entered a room at the end of the hall.

Opening the door, Thea, or Miranda, gasped.  
The room was large and seemed very warm.

Never had she slept in a bed... by herself, never had she slept in a whole room with quilts and sheets and an actual wooden floor by herself.

"Like it?" He asked as Thea slowly walked inside.  
"Very much, Mas- I mean, Jack" She smiled and continued staring at the large open room.

"Well good, I was hoping you would, becuase I really love this room" Thea thought for a moment.  
"Then why don't you make this your room?" She asked him while he shut and locked the door quietly.  
"Oh... It is" He simply replied.

Thea turned around to come face to face with Jack as he tackled her to the bed.

"Every newcomer need to learn who's the alpha male, and I'm that male and your about to learn" He implied as he began his... lesson...

**Meanwhile...**

"Qu'tan?... Are you alright?" Daku asked sitting next to his brother.  
Qu'tan didn't reply.

"Brother... Answer me, I worry for you, are you alright?" He repeated.

"They got away again... Thea will never be back and she will die with that disgusting Ooman..." Qu'tan growled.  
"I will escape these pauking Oomans and I will save Thea, I swear to you on that brother, even if it kills me, I swear to you"

* * *

_Dear Readers._

_This story of Thea and Palaks Industry is mostly a test, my first story released on FanFiction.  
I have done other stories but now one like this before so, I would appreciate NO Flames, for the time being, NO constructive critisim, as well until I have decided otherwise._

_Thank you._


End file.
